memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Nationalsozialismus
Dumme Frage, aber: Wie viel hiervon ist kanonisch?--Bravomike 21:48, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich glaube hiervon is nicht viel kanonisch: Die NSDAP wurde 1933 stärkste Partei in der Weimarer Republik, ihr Vorsitzender Adolf Hitler von Reichspräsident von Hindenburg am 30. Januar zum Reichskanzler ernannt. Im gleichen Jahr hebelte Hitler mit den Stimmen der konservativen und bürgerlichen Parteien im Parlament die Verfassung aus. Nach dem Tode Hindenburgs 1934 übernahm er auch das Amt des Reichspräsidenten. Als Diktator regierte er Deutschland bis zu seinem Tode 1945. :Oder? :Bei Ideologie auch nicht alles denke ich. SS war ja häufig zu sehen. SA und Gestapo weiß ich grad nicht. --HenK | discuss 22:59, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Kann dazu wenig sagen, denn ich habe ziemlich wenige der Folgen gesehen...--Tobi72 08:47, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Also die Auslöschung "anderer Rassen" kommt in und auch entweder in oder . Juden werden aber bei beiden Gelegenheiten nicht erwähnt, ich glaube, das ist komplett nicht kanonisch. Raumideologie könnte man aus Unser Volk braucht Raum in herauslesen. Insgesamt sollte man das aber ein wenig raffen.--Bravomike 11:23, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hab' jetzt mal ein wenig gestrichen, in Zukunft also darauf achten, was kanonisch ist und was nicht. Gerade aus kann bestimmt noch einiges rein.--Bravomike 22:41, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Absoluter Blödsinn Nicht-deutsche bzw. arische Völker sollten ausgerottet werden ????? 1. Arisch und deutsch sind zwei verschiedene Sachen. Die Deutschen sind Teil der arischen Rasse, nebenbei ging man auch nicht von eienr deutschen Rasse aus, sondern von diversen deutschen Rassen. Etwa die nordide Rasse und die fälische Rasse. Der Gedanke einer deutschen Rasse wurde abgelehnt, da es innerhalb der Deutschen zu große rassische Unterschiede gab. 2. Wollte man nicht alle anderen Völker ausrotten. Oder wollte man die Spanier etwa ausrotten? Die sind ja wohl mal ganz sicher nicht germanisch, sondern romanisch. Die Juden wollte man ab 1941 ausrotten, das war es aber auch schon. Das was da in dem Artikel steht, ist bodenloser Blödsinn, das kann man so einfach nicht stehen lassen !!!!! Auch wenn das in Star Trek mal erwähnt werden sollte - es ist dadurch nicht automatisch richtig!!! Doominator 23:36, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Es ist aber im Star Trek Universum richtig, wenn es dort verwendet wird. Deshalb bleibt es da stehen. Bitte akzeptiere den Canon von MA.--Tobi72 23:38, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sagen wir es mal drastisch und etwas ünberzogen: „Geschichtsverfälschung bzw. - verzerrung im Namen Star Treks“. Für jemand wie mich, der sich seit längerer Zeit mit den ganzen Zusammenhängen beschäftigt, ist das hier unglaublich einfältig. Jeder Depp weiß, daß arisch und deutsch zwei paar Schuhe sind, aber nur weil es ANGEBLICH so in Star Trek gesagt wurde (ich würde gerne die Sätze aus den Serien haben, in denen das so gesagt wurde) machen wir so, als ob es von Hitler und Gefährten auch so gesehen wurde? Eure Richtlinien hier in Ehren, ich will hier auch wirklich nicht Unruhe stifen, aber es gibt doch nichts unlogischeres als eine nachweislich falsche Vorstellung über etwas zu verbreiten, nur weil die Drehbuchschreiber offenbar nicht so genau auskannten und nur grobe Ahnungen hatten. Der Nationalsozialismus ist nunmal deutlicher komplexer als das die meisten Amis, die auch Star Trek machten, sich vorstellen. Anderes Beispiel: Wir wüssen, daß Haarnägel und Hornmaterial nach dem Exitus nicht mehr weiter wachsen. Trip aber sagte das in der ENT-Folge „Allein“ zu Reede - müssen wir das deshalb als wahr hinnehmen, nur weil der Trip das einmal sagte? Auch der Herr Charles Tucker III. mag sich in manchen Sachen irren. Ich denke eben, man sollte auch noch denken dürfen und nicht alles in Star Trek blind übernehmen. Doominator 23:47, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Man müsste dann vielleicht ma prüfen, was genau in den betreffenden Episoden gesagt wurde. Aber wenn das so daraus zu entnehmen ist, dann muss das hier so stehen. Selbst wenn gesagt wurde, Hitler war ein Japaner. Jeder weiß, was wirklich war und hat dann meist dafür noch einen Verweis zur Wikipedia im Artikel. -- 23:54, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 1. Mir leuchtet nicht ein, wieso da steht, daß Hitler der Führer der Bewegung IST. Wo wurde das in Star Trek gesagt? Ich denke in Schablonen der Gewalt wurde von „Nazi Germany“ gesprochen, der Name Hitler fiel da gar nicht, oder? In welcher anderen Folge wurde konkret gesagt, daß Hitler der Führer ist. Nazis gab es auch in anderen Ländern. Zudem WAR wenn dann Hitler der Anführer. Oder muß IST drin stehen, weil in Star Trek nirgends gesagt wurde, daß Hitler sich 1945 die Kugel gab? Vielleicht starb er ja im Trekversum gar nicht? 2. Ich verlange, daß die entsprechenden Zitate aus „Stormfront“ hier gepostet werden, die beweisen, daß die (an sich blödsinnige) Aussage über die Arier, die immer Deutsche sind, auch wirklich fiel. Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nicht erinnern, daß das gesagt wurde, aber ist ja schon etwas her. Am besten entfernen wir diesen Absatz, so lange nicht gesichert ist, daß diese (falsche) Meinung bei Star Trek auch verbreitet wurde. Doominator 23:58, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe die Folge nicht. Und wie gesagt, jemand der sie hat kann/sollte das dann mal prüfen. -- Ich leider auch nicht ... wäre nett, wenn sich einer die Mühe machen würde. Doominator 00:12, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hier bei MA wird jeder in der Gegenwartsform geschrieben deswegen wurde das mit dem war rückgängig gemacht. --Klossi 05:44, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Nun, wir müssen zugeben dass es gewissen Extrapolationen gibt. Dem entsprechend ergeben sich gewissen „Fakten“ aus vielleicht manchmal nicht explizit gemachten Aussagen, sondern aus Verknüpfungen bestimmer Aussagen. Im Beispiel: In ist von einem Angriff auf alls non-Aryanshttp://www.chakoteya.net/Enterprise/77.htm die Rede. Dann haben wir noch , in dem der Nazi-Kapitan sagt: We are German. The German people deserve Europe and everything in it. … Our blood is pure. Our people lived and hunted on this land for a thousand years before the degenerate races brought their corruption. Europe must be purified. http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/416.htm Er hat dann übrigens später in noch einen „schönen“ Monolog, den bei Gelgenheit mal jemand in der Übersetzung überprüfen sollte: Yes, but the Kommandant is a fool. He doesn't understand. He's never embraced the Fuhrer or his vision. One does not co-operate with decadent forms of life, one hunts them down and eliminates them. The Kommandant speaks of civilisation. The ancient Romans were civilised. The Jews are civilised. But in all its moral decay, Rome fell to the spears of our ancestors as the Jews are falling now. Look at our destiny! The field of red, the purity of German blood. The blazing white circle of the sun that sanctified that blood. No one can deny us, no power on Earth or beyond. Not the Christian Saviour, not the God of the Jews. We are driven by the very force that gives life to the universe itself! We must countermand the Kommandant's orders, stay and fight. We must be faithful to who we are. :::Wie gesagt, wir müssen manchmal quellenübergreifend extrapolieren. Dabei kommt auch mal Unfug raus, aber solange die „Wahrheit“ nicht explizit belegt ist müssen wir auf die verzichten. für mich als Historiker sogar einen gewissen Reiz hat. Die Beurteilung des NS in der Geschichtswissenschaft ändert sich alle paar Jahre, die in Star Trek wird ewig gleich bleiben ;)--Bravomike 08:04, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Bin ich eigentlich der einzige, der sich an dieser Diskussion etwas stört? ::::1. Ob nun Arier oder Deutsche oder was auch immer, das hier ist eine Star Trek Enzyklopädie und nicht das Geschichts-Wiki. Wenn diese Sätze nun so bei Star Trek gefallen sind, dann sind sie canon. ::::2. Wenn man vom Gegenteil überzeugt ist, dann verlangt man nicht, sondern man macht sich die Mühe und sucht selbst nach Zitaten die das Gegenteil beweisen, oder man bittet jemand anders darum. ::::3.Ich will hier niemanden in eine Ecke drängen, aber Sätze wie Die Juden wollte man ab 1941 ausrotten, das war es aber auch schon und noch einiges anderes, klingen für mich nach einer sehr fragwürdigen Einstellung zum Nationalsozialismus und zur deutschen Geschichte. ---Joe-le 16:13, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Da stolpere ich nach Jahren mal wieder in dies Wiki (weil ich gerade den Abrams Star Trek auf Sat1 sah) und verwurschtel mich irgendwie in Seiten, die ein Doominator bearbeitet hat und komme schlussendlich zum Nationalsozialismus … Joe, ich bin voll deiner Meinung! -- CompleCCity (Diskussion) 22:01, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC)